


Before the match

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fukuroudani, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nationals, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Smut, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Ever since Akaashi finds out that his kisses raise Bokuto's morale before the matches, he has no intention to stop giving them to him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 339





	Before the match

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter 191, just before the match against Nekoma, Yukie asks Akaashi when she has to tell Bokuto that a girl in the stands finds him great to raise the captain’s morale, but Akaashi says it isn’t necessary. When I read that part, my imagination started to run wild, and this fanfiction is the result. It includes also a scene set after the time skip (with mild spoilers).

_Tokyo's Spring High representative playoffs_

"Do you think Bokuto is okay?" Konoha whispered to Akaashi.

Fukuroudani’s volleyball team had just entered the sports hall. Akaashi glanced at Bokuto and furrowed his dark eyebrows. Konoha was right to ask that question, Akaashi himself had noticed a lack of noise for a few minutes. The captain looked around lost in his thoughts and apart from his teammates, and this was suspicious. Bokuto’s emo mode may have already been active.

"I have no idea," Akaashi admitted, "I'd better go and see up close the situation."

"Okay, I'll leave him to you," Konoha said, raising his thumb, confident in the other's ability to raise their captain's morale.

Akaashi discreetly joined Bokuto and asked, “Bokuto-san, would you like to go outside with me for a moment?"

"Shouldn't we prepare for the match against Nekoma?" asked the captain tentatively.

"We still have five minutes, come," Akaashi assured him and turned to leave, after taking his strong hand. It came as a natural gesture. Not that his friend protested, on the contrary, he squeezed Akaashi’s hand before following him.

They went through the crowd of high school students until they came out of the sports hall. Akaashi went in search of a secluded corner around the building where they could talk quietly, and as soon as he found it, he turned to the other and said, "We are here to play important matches. How are you feeling, Bokuto-san? "

"I had strange thoughts this morning," Bokuto admitted with a grimace. The other tilted his head to one side, perplexed. "Don't look at me like I said nonsense, Akaashi!! Sometimes I happen to think! " the captain defended himself.

"Tell me what came to your mind," Akaashi prompted.

Bokuto squeezed his eyes closed. "For the first time, I really realized that my final year of high school is about to end."

Akaashi held his breath. They hadn't talked about it yet, but it was true. From the following year, they would no longer be on the same team, and it hurt to think about that. School life would have been radically different without Bokuto and in particular, much more boring.

"Right," he murmured.

“That's why I don't want to regret anything.” Bokuto declared. “I want to give my best and make a lot of points from the first match!” He looked at his right hand, turning it into a fist. The left one was still in Akaashi's.

"I'm sure you will. Only you can do that. Nekoma has no powerful spiker like you," said Akaashi calmly. He didn't just say it to reassure his friend, he really thought that. There was no doubt that Bokuto was incredible when he was in shape.

"Thanks, Akaashi!!" Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Luckily we are in the same team...I’m grateful to the others too! But you really are the best. Your tosses make me very happy."

Akaashi let slip a soft smile. He brought his face close to Bokuto's and gave his friend a chaste kiss on the lips. He realized what he had done only when he moved away and saw Bokuto's golden eyes wide open and his fingers over his mouth.

"Umh, what was that?" the captain stammered.

Akaashi licked his lips.

Yeah, _what was that_?

"An encouragement," he decided to say. “An encouragement to do the best and create a good memory of this tournament. I don't know if you needed it, but I do. Today I’m feeling a little tense," he admitted.

"Oh."

"Let's go inside to the others now," continued the setter, who hoped to have had the right impact on his friend's mood and not have worsened it.

Bokuto immediately recovered from the hesitation, and a huge smile appeared on his face. His eyes sparkled, glowing with new vigor. "All right!"

"Thank goodness," thought Akaashi with a sigh of relief.

"Let's win over those cats!" exclaimed the captain, rushing inside. This time, it was Akaashi who had to keep up with him.

_Nationals_

"What do you want to tell me, Bokuto-san? Hurry up, please. We are going to play soon."

It was just before the warm-up and the second match for Fukuroudani. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's arm and trembled because of something he didn't want to share with his friend. Both had lost their teammates by staying behind them.

"Akaashi, can you kiss me like before the match against Nekoma?" blurted the captain.

Akaashi's eyes widened at that request.

"I felt more relaxed when you did it," the captain of Fukuroudani explained almost shyly. "I felt invaded by great strength and wanted to scream with excitement! I know I didn't start well in our debut against Eiwa."

Akaashi remembered their first match of the national tournament. Bokuto had started downhearted only because their team had to play in the smallest sports hall. It was typical of him to get discouraged by such a little thing. The captain had felt hurt in his pride because he was an exhibitionist ace, and it had been the job of the setter to come up with something quickly to cheer him up.

"Thanks to more encouragement I could play-" Bokuto didn't have time to finish the sentence that Akaashi brushed their lips together.

"Here you go, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled.

From that time, Bokuto always asked for a kiss before the match, and Akaashi accepted every time, at the cost of slipping into the most unthinkable corners not to be caught. Even the setter waited for the kiss with some trepidation. He lingered, every time more, to feel the taste of Bokuto’s mouth and the warm touch of the captain's hand on his shoulder. In those days of the tournament, Akaashi realized that he had always been in love with Bokuto.

_Five years later_

The sound of the alarm, persistent and high-pitched, dissolved the mists of Akaashi's sleep. The young man’s eyes opened and met the dim light of the bedroom. A hot, naked body was pressed against Akaashi’s back, that of Bokuto, who moved with an annoyed grunt as he was waking up too.

Akaashi stretched out his arm and turned off the alarm clock on the bedside table. He tried to take his glasses but couldn't, as Bokuto took him possessively again and brought him back to his firm chest.

"Koutarou, we have to get up," said Akaashi.

"Let's stay a little longer in bed," the other protested, and Akaashi turned to him.

Bokuto smiled, with his gray hair messed upon his forehead. Akaashi adjusted them with his fingers to see his eyes. Bokuto ran a hand down his side, making him sigh.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Akaashi asked him.

“It’s never enough for me, Keiji. I love you."

Bokuto placed his lips on the other’s neck and began to suck gently.

"I love you too," Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes.

Bokuto went up with his tongue along the jaw and gently bit his earlobe, earning a groan in return. "Lie on your stomach," he instructed Akaashi in a husky voice.

Akaashi did what he was told, letting his lover get above him. He felt his warm breath on the back of his neck, then Bokuto began to leave small kisses on his shoulder blades. It was such a gentle touch that he immediately relaxed. He closed his eyes and let himself go.

"You are so beautiful," muttered Bokuto. The fingers rested gently on Akaashi's hips, his tongue traveling along the path of the spine, but the kindness didn’t last long. Having been together for years, Akaashi knew him. Bokuto was tender when he wanted, but he had also extraordinary strength. With a quick gesture, he forced Akaashi to raise his hips and exposed his opening with his thumbs, and Akaashi’s toes curled suddenly at the idea of what awaited him.

"Fuck, Koutarou," gasped Akaashi, when he felt the other approach his face to his opening. His tongue teased the sensitive ring of muscles, while expert fingers stimulated his perineum. Bokuto gave him no respite, and he found himself moaning, his hands clinging to the sheets and his knees buckling.

When Bokuto stopped stimulating him, Akaashi returned to reality from his state of ecstasy. He turned his head and his eyes met his partner's ardent ones.

"I want to become one with you, Keiji," panted Bokuto, ready to get inside his lover.

In one quick move, Akaashi landed the other on the back. He squeezed his thighs and held him still. “You can’t force yourself. You have a match to play today," he noted, the pulsating erection of the other between his cheeks. "Let me ride you."

Bokuto dropped his head on the pillow, stifling a moan in the arm that hid his face.

It was intoxicating, frantic, and sweet. Akaashi had sunk onto Bokuto’s cock with so hard that, after sex, his lover had to pick him up to take a shower together.

Sometimes, Akaashi wondered which of the two took better care of the other. During high school, he had always had an eye towards the team captain, but he had received a great deal of affection in return. There had been the kisses before the matches, then Bokuto's passionate declaration of love on the day of his graduation, and, after two years, the beginning of cohabitation.

It seemed to him that Bokuto was more affectionate than usual that day, maybe because of the sex they had just had or because he would play the match shortly thereafter. Akaashi didn’t know that but felt happy. After the shower, they were side by side preparing breakfast.

They had just finished eating that Bokuto looked at his phone. "I have to go get the bus," he said.

At the door, he slung his sports bag over his shoulder. Akaashi looked at him with a warm smile, leaning against the wall. "I'll join you at the sports hall after I'm done with the calls," he said. "Do your best. I’m so proud of you."

Bokuto hugged him. "Even if we don't play together anymore, even if you quit volleyball, your support is irreplaceable, Keiji!!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Akaashi held him tight. "Go, Koutarou or the Black Jackals will end up playing without you," he said, parting from him reluctantly.

"Can I have a kiss before the match?" Bokuto asked with his eyes shining like those of a child.

"Sure."

Akaashi cupped Bokuto’s cheek with a hand and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language, but I tried my best. I hope this fic has amused you a little, even if it’s only a set of scenes that came to my mind on the spot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
